


But Carm

by x_asexuality_x



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alt!Carm, Alternate Universe, Cannon, Cannonish, Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, Hollstein - Freeform, One Shot, Short, could fit within both au and cannon i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_asexuality_x/pseuds/x_asexuality_x
Summary: Laura tries to convince Carmilla to keep Alt!Carm.Super fluffy ficlet.Requested by an anon on tumblr.You can prompt or request through ask or message on xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.com





	But Carm

“But Carm, I want to keep her!” Laura whined whilst lying next to her vampire girlfriend in bed and stroking her hair.

“But you have me,” Carmilla retorted snappily, snuggling into Laura’s neck.

“She is you Carm,” Laura continued, “and is there such a thing as too much of a good thing?”

“I’m a good thing, huh?”

“Of course, you are Carm.”

“I love you Cupcake.”

“I love you too Carm.”


End file.
